


The queen sings

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: The meeting between Henry and Regina in the wish realm in season seven goes very differently
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills
Kudos: 7





	The queen sings

Regina Mills stands in the hall before this version of her son.

The wish realm had caused them enough problems to last a life time.

Beware for what you wished for, lest it come true. That old saying was frequently thrown around when Regina was a child, but Regina had never really thought about it too much. It was like any old saying, a warning for some, but for Regina just another bar on society's cage.

Now she wished she had paid more attention.

Henry walks over to her, and Regina takes a step backward. She senses something off about him, a great darkness hangs over him, clinging to him with an aura of anger. Regina swallows down rising fear. Henry is her son, and she knows better than to fear him. He will listen, she thinks, if only she can convince him.

"Henry, please, look at me. I'm not her anymore. The evil queen wasn't me. Not really. I changed, you helped me change. Now, its my turn to repay that favour. You don't want to go down this path, you don't want to let revenge control you." Regina begs.

"Here's where your wrong. I tried to be good. For so long. But here, in this world, doing the right thing doesn't get you anywhere. Being the hero only leads you to pain. I tried to be good, and my happy ending didn't just appear. Revenge is going to give me closure, and then I'll be happy."

"Revenge doesn't give you closure. I don't care what you've done, Henry, you aren't a monster. There is no darkness that cannot be forgiven in you." Regina said.

Henry walked over to her, and this time, Regina does not bother to step back. Henry comes into her face, invading her personal space. She can feel his breath on her cheek and tries not to shudder. This Henry is not the little boy she raised. This Henry is not the boy whom she loves.

He raises a dagger to her hand and presses it up against her skin. The blood wells up and Regina winces, clasping her hand tight together.

"Tomorrow, you and I shall fight. Tonight, you and I are going to have some fun." Henry says, and he pushes Regina backward. She stumbles over and trips, falling to the floor. Regina bit her lip as she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her ankle.

"Henry..." Regina trails off.

Henry is beside her, lips touching hers, greedily kissing her, desperate for more. Regina tries to push him off her, but he flicks his wrist and chains grown from the floor, tying her arms apart.

"I was wrong. You cannot be forgiven this." Regina spits out.

Regina knows she can't sit through this. If she is conscious, this will destroy her. She focuses deep on her magic. The band around her wrist prevents external magic, but not internal magic. The spell she performed on herself was a simple one, often used by magical doctors who had no anaesthetic. It causes the person to fall into a sleep like state, unable to feel pain.

Regina feels herself drift off.

She feels clouds surround her, creating a white mist. The mist clears, and she is a small room, cosy and quiet. The fire burns in the grate, a mug filled with beer sits on the table. Blankets sit by the fire. Music is playing softly.

Regina walks over to the table and takes the mug, then she goes and sits down by the fire, tears slipping down her face. At least like this, she would have no recollection of what Henry was doing to her. At least like this she would still be able to look her Henry in the eyes without remembering everything. At least like this she could not feel pain.

Robin enters the room. He walks over to her, and places his arms around her shoulders. He kisses her softly, very very different from how Henry had kissed her just now. He holds her tight to him, keeping her safe.

Regina finds her eyes drooping shut.

When she awakes, she is lying on a bed in her home. Zelena sits by her bed.

"Hello sis." Zelena says, the usual annoyance in her voice completely gone. Instead she sounds almost hesitant, and Regina can swear there is a hint of pity in her voice. God, Regina does not want pity. Pity is simply the worst.

"Hello Zelena. How did I end up here?" she asked. Regina needed to know if they had won, or if evil Rumple was still trying to kill them all.

"Weaver walked in on Henry and you while you were unconscious. He killed that world's Henry, and tore out his own heart, which killed his other self. He sacrificed his life for us. We brought you here, we're back in storybrooke. You've been unconscious for three days. Whatever spell Henry used to knock you unconscious was pretty powerful." Zelena explains.

"I used the spell on myself." Regina finds herself admitting. "I couldn't bear to be conscious."

"Regina… I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's okay. I'll be okay. Thank you for bringing me here." Regina knows as she says it that its a lie. Nothing is okay. Nothing is ever okay. Every time Regina thinks she is almost happy, something else horrible happens to her. The universe really really hates her.

And yet she knows she'll survive this. Just like she survived everything else.

Because above all, Regina Mills is a survivor.


End file.
